dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Old Kai's Weapon
のために... よみがえれ |Rōmaji title =Zen'uchū no Tame ni… Yomigaere Son Gokū |Literal title =For the Sake of the Entire Universe… Return to Life, Son Goku |Number = 266 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Manga = A Turn of the Tables *Enter a Savior?! |Airdate = May 31, 1995 |English Airdate = November 5, 2002 |Previous = Majin Buu Transforms |Next = Ready to Fuse? }} のために... よみがえれ |Zen'uchū no Tame ni… Yomigaere Son Gokū|lit. "For the Sake of the Entire Universe… Return to Life, Son Goku"}} is the thirteenth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixty-sixth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 31, 1995. Its original American airdate was November 5, 2002. Summary Newly transformed, Super Buu is on the attack now having absorbed SS3 Gotenks and Piccolo. Gohan, bruised and tired goes on with the fight. Goku and the rest of the people on the Sacred World of the Kai watch on through a Crystal Ball. The battle on Earth really starts to heat up when Super Buu fires a Special Beam Cannon which Gohan blocks but at the expense of what little energy he has left, and Super Buu then follows it up by a Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. They both hit Gohan and really drain what is left of his power. Moving in for the kill as Super Buu grasps Gohan in his hand and powering the other hand up to deliver the final blow, Mr. Satan's dog, Bee, decides to bark at Super Buu. Back with Goku and the Old Kai, Goku discovers that Gohan is about to lose and realizes if there was only something they can do, the Old Kai suggests that they should send Goku to Earth so he can help Gohan and Goku says that he can't go as Supreme Kai mentions that Goku is forbidden to set foot in the living world. Then, the Old Kai gets an idea. He decides to give his life for Goku's so Goku may return to Earth to fight while King Yemma and Fortuneteller Baba decide to bring back Vegeta. Gohan finally loses every bit of energy he has and just gives up as Bee gets closer to Super Buu. Aiming his hand towards Bee now, Mr. Satan kicks Super Buu in the head 3 times and falls to the floor. Super Buu is about to fire the blast but Gohan awakens and kicks Super Buu stopping him from killing Bee and Mr. Satan. Super Buu quickly recovers and fires Galactic Donuts at Gohan and wraps him up. Super Buu wants to finish this and starts to power up a Kamehameha. Right after unleashing it Gohan breaks free of the bindings and dodges the attack. The Old Kai sits down and begins to bid farewell as he dies and falls to floor. Goku's halo disappears and becomes alive again as he is about to leave. The Old Kai sits up and yells at Goku to leave already as he now has a halo over his head. Gohan, now is fleeing for his life as Super Buu continues to hunt him down. Old Kai has yet another plan. He tells Goku that he still has a chance if Goku fuses with Gohan and explains to him they have no time to practice the Fusion Dance, so he takes off his Potara earrings, hands them to Goku telling him that if they put them on, they will instantly join bodies and become one person. Major Events *Vegeta makes his reappearance with King Yemma planning to send him back to Earth. *Old Kai gives his own life in order to restore Goku's. *Old Kai tells Goku of a plan to beat Super Buu involving the Potara earrings. Battles *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super Buu (Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks absorbed) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Barren Wasteland *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Check-In Station Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Transformations *Potential Unleashed Bruce Faulconer tracks *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Super Buu fires Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon at Gohan. *"Gohan Powers Up" - When Gohan breaks free from the Galactic Donut. Differences from the manga *Super Buu performs techniques against Gohan that he does not use in the manga such as the Special Beam Cannon and the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. *In the anime, when Super Buu is holding Gohan by the neck, Bee runs up to Buu and starts barking at him and shortly after Mr. Satan attacks him. While this is happening, Buu hesitates to attack the pair recalling his previous friendship with them. In the manga this did not happen. Trivia *Super Buu says "That really hurt, didn't it Gohan? Facing your fears would have been less painful." This is what Piccolo (who at this time is absorbed) said to Gohan after he "froze" when he was supposed to attack Nappa during the Saiyan Saga, which was set eleven years, fifteen sagas, and 252 episodes prior (going by the first English 276-episode version). *When Mr. Satan is about to attack Super Buu, his mustache is missing its black color for a moment. *This is the second time Goku is brought back to life. When this episode aired on TV, however, its introduction theme was not changed like it was in the episode "The Return of Goku". *In the remastered version, when Super Buu says to Gohan "That could've been your head", the "That" was removed for some reason, making the quote sound like "Could've been your head." *This episode marks the return of Vegeta. He was previously disintegrated after using his Final Explosion in an attempt to destroy Majin Buu in "Evil Lives On". *Goku is revived in this episode as Old Kai has given his life to him so Goku can return to Earth. He was previously killed in Cell's explosion along with King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory in "A Hero's Farewell". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 266 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 266 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku volta à Terra fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 266 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z